High Temperatures
by ReaderWriterFan
Summary: A fever has gotten hold of Flora how will Helia react?


I 100% do no own Winx Club or any of it's characters.

**Sick day**

* * *

A loud, solid thud filled the dorm room as the first tendrils of light began to peek over the horizon. Bleary-eyed and half asleep everyone slowly shuffled into the room Bloom and Flora shared to find Flora collapsed on the floor. Flora, remembering that today was the day they would meet up with the guys attempted to convince everyone that she was fine. Attempted being the key word here.

A weak smile fell on Flora's lips as she quickly apologized, "Sorry for waking you up I just slipped." Though once she tried to get up everything became clear. As she managed to stumbled up and nearly tipped over once again. Catching her Layla finally woke up and gave a gasp, "Guys she's burning up!"

Flora just adamantly shook her head, her eyes beginning to glaze over as she kept on saying, "I'm fine you guys better get going to meet the boys I'll catch up later."

Flicking her fingers, Bloom carefully lifted Flora up and onto her bed with the simple spell. Protesting Flora attempted to sit up but the girls forced her to lay back down each time. By this time the Winx girls wanted to stay with her but with Flora's urging she got them all to go to the date with the guys.

One by one after getting ready, each of the girls left worried about Flora, but gleeful about meeting with the boys. As they slowly filed out of the dorms they cast worried looks at the closed door which led to Flora and Bloom's dorm room. Soon all were gone and the room was quiet leaving Flora in the silence.

Determination flashed through her dull feverish eyes as she once again attempted to stand and walk yet with no avail. Her vision spun and she collapsed into a dark black pit. Darkness was all that her eyes could see.

By now the specialists had already mounted their bikes and were racing their way here unknowing about Flora's fate. Smiles grew on the heroes faces as they thought about their girls which were waiting for all of them.

The race was a close one but Riven sped ahead of Helia and Nabu at the last moment giving him first place. Helia crossed the finish line (also known as the gates of Alfea ) with Nabu right at his tail then Brandon, Sky, and Timmy finished in last.

All of the fairies were giving smiles to the specialists that had just skidded in through the gates. Stella immediately leaped for Brandon once he had stopped, Bloom and Tecna happily walked towards Sky and Timmy. Layla, being Layla just smiled at Nabu. Returning her smile with a smirk he allowed her to get on the bike and off they rode for the usual ten minutes. Musa and Riven being…well Musa and Riven stood at opposite ends brooding over their last fight. Leaving Helia standing there, his deep midnight blue eyes searching for their counterpart; Flora's calming forest green eyes.

Slowly he turned towards the girls, "Where is Flora?"

One by one the girls gave each other a small meaningful glance. After silently agreeing on something Bloom stepped forward, "She's sick today with a fever so she couldn't come today we were going to stay with her but she refused our help. So we left her on her bed and here we are now."

Helia just gave a small nod and whispered, "I'm going to check on her you guys go ahead." Everyone gave a nod of assent but looked back unsurely as they mounted the bikes and left Alfea and Helia behind.

Helia mounted the steps one by one and slowly ever so slowly got closer to Flora's room. Soon he was at the door which led to the room. Raising his fist to knock he called out to Flora, and hearing nothing yelled again slightly louder. "Flora you there? I'm coming in okay?" No response. Lines of worry etched across his face as he silently turned the doorknob.

He was unsure of what he was going to see. What he saw had made his heart thump with irregularity and his eyes widen with shock. The caramel locks that he loved to run his fingers through spread on the ground and those forest green eyes that he always gazed deeply into were now hidden from his view.

Rushing to her side he lifted her up with feeling no strain on his body as he looked at her beautiful heart-shaped face which was covered in sweat and burned at the touch. Carefully he set Flora on her bed determined to help her and take care of her for as long as it took.

He was there laying cool washcloths over her forehead, when she woke up for short periods and hallucinated her own personal monsters or beasts that deserved that to stay in nightmares. He wiped away her tears that she cried in her dreams and sleep. Let his own tears leak out that he could do nothing to help her out of this pain.

Soon it had reached the middle of the night and the girls had long since returned when Flora's fever finally broke. Her eyes reopened unveiled from the curtains of the fever removing the dull and lightless look her eyes had taken while she was still within the raging fever's clutches. Only managing two words before she was claimed by the throes of sleep she said only this, "Thank You."

Relief flooded through Helia and the weariness began to seep into his joints as the hour of the night began to take its toll of him. Eyes closed as he joined Flora in the dream world and he fell asleep his hand tightly clasped in hers. Smiles graced both of their lips as sweet dreams were bestowed on them.

When morning finally came and the light of dawn touched their sleeping peaceful faces through the window. Flora's green eyes were the first to spring open. They lit upon Helia's peacefully sleeping face then their clasped hands. A blush slowly spread across her face.

Studying his slumbering face she noticed the bags which hung underneath his eyes. Sadness contorted her face as Flora reached out to lightly trace the bags. He must be incredibly tired and it's all because of me her thoughts tainted with a trace of sadness.

A pale hand reached up and grasped Flora's hand. Helia's dark midnight blue eyes locked onto Flora's emerald eyes.

"Don't start blaming yourself." his quiet voice sounded throughout the room empty room.

"But it-" Her sentence went unfinished as Helia kissed her affectively stopping her flow of words.

"What was that for?" Flora questioned breathlessly.

"For getting better." As he said this with a smile a memory of Flora screaming filled his mind.

Helia's smile immediately dissipated as he recalled the painful screams. A shudder went throughout his body. Flora, sensing the tension that had suddenly filled Helia's being looked over and lifted his face. Looking him in the eye she saw the pain that troubled him.

"What's wrong?"

"…Nothing"

Flora sat back frustrated. She knew that Helia wouldn't want to burden her but still. Finally he gave in.

"I was remembering…your screams. They were so filled with pain." grimacing as the memory summoned itself and allowed it to replay over and over again.

Forest green eyes closed remembering the hallucinations and dreams she saw.

_They were in a dark cave. No light managed to filter into the room. Suddenly a single beam of light lit up in the center of the room. Flora and the other Winx girls were bound with silver chains along the walls. From the ceiling leapt a dark figure, Darkar. _

"_Hello girls. So good of you to join us." Darkar's deep and evil voice echoed throughout the room. _

"_Have you met the boys yet?" he questioned maniacal smile spreading across his face. Several lights began to shine one in front of each girl as their specialist appeared in front of them. _

_Screams of sorrow and pain as the Winx girls strained against their chains to reach for their other half. All of which limply hung there not an ounce of life seemed to fill their bodies. Those bodies which once were warm and strong were now cold and weak. Blood pooled beneath each boy as it dripped from their bodies. _

_Tears coursed down everyone's cheeks except for Darkar which laughed and flew up while saying, "You better enjoy the time you have with each other…because you're next." _

_His cackles filled the small cave well after he had disappeared. _

_Flora remembered looking at Helia. His face pale as freshly fallen snow, the blood running in red rivulets in bright contrast with Helia's white face. With that sight Flora's heart broke seeing the gentle pacifist broken so thoroughly, his deep midnight blue eyes she seemed to drown in every time they would never open, and his lips never to give her the small smile she had come to love. _

_Sorrow and rage blazed throughout her body as hot, salty tears left clear tracks on her heart shaped face. Sobs wracked her frame, as she continued to strain against the chains which held her back from wiping the traces of blood from her beloved's face. With that the dream ended leaving Flora with the feelings of despair and grief. _

When her eyes finally opened they met Helia's worried dark blue eyes. His hand raised up to cup her face as he swept aside the tears that had out of nowhere came trickling down her face.

"Are you okay?" Helia frantically wiped at the now gushing tears. Her arms wrapped around him as her shaking sobs had reduced to small sniffles.

Nodding Flora leans forward and lightly plants a kiss on Helia's slightly parted lips.

"Thank you." she whispered.

With that Helia just smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again conveying to her his feelings of relief and joy that she was alright. This fever may have weakened but it only strengthened the blaze of love that the two shared.

* * *

Thank You for sticking with me and reading this.


End file.
